The New Kids
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Going back to school is the best for the Cahills. At Grace High School they compete to be the best in their branch. Will the new kids ruin their shot at the top agent? Read to find out!
1. Background

**The New Kids**

 **A/N This is my first crossover. It's AU. Like totally! Umm...Ages**

 **Amy Cahill: 17**

 **Dan: 14**

 **Sinead Starling: 21**

 **Ted: 21**

 **Ned: 21**

 **Hamilton Holt: 18**

 **Madison: 14**

 **Reagen: 14**

 **Ian Kabra: 17**

 **Natalie: 14**

 **Cara Pierce: 17**

 **Galt: 14**

 **Nellie Gomez/Mourad: 24**

 **Sammy Mourad: 25**

 **Star Wars**

 **Leia Skywalker: 17**

 **Luke: 17**

 **Ahsoka Tano: 17**

 **Jyn Erso: 17**

 **Cassian Andor: 17**

 **Han Solo: 18**

 **Okay! I'm rambling. A little backstory on my story.**

The Cahills go to a fancy prep school. Uniforms, classes based on branches, etc. The younger Cahill siblings are just starting high school. The older ones are graduating. The Starlings are professors. Same with Nellie and Sammy. One day new kids arrive. The new kids are also graduating. Can the new kids fit in? Oh, and the main point of the high school is to be the top agent in your branch. What branches are the new kids from? Read to find out.

 **First person to review gets to choose a couple out of any of the characters. You can even make a OC to ship with someone. There will be some OCs! Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- Star.**


	2. Chapter 1-Welcome Students

**Welcome Students!**

Grace High School was back in action. The students were returning. New students were coming in. It was going to be a great year!

Especially for the graduating students. If they had been a top agent in their branch a previous year, they had a chance at top agent. The top agent got to choose which students can come in.

Unfortunatly, new students were coming this year. New students that were go into graduate. Amy Cahill couldn't have felt worse. She felt her shots at top agent were down the drain. These new students had been wanting to get in for almost a year. The last top agent Sinead Starling, had let them in. "Oh well," Amy muttered, helping Dan get ready for his first day of high school.

 _At the same time across town._

"Come on, Natalie," ushered Ian Kabra. He felt pressured to be the top agent this year. He had to start by being punctual.

"Ian, must we get there super early?" Sometimes Natalie amazed Ian. She seem so much like an American though she was originally British.

"Yes, Natalie. If you were pressured into be top agent, you'd be the same way." Reasoned Ian.

"Fine! Can we go then?" Oh Natalie. Your poor brother cannot follow your reason.

 _Somewhere else in town._

"Hut. Come on girls!" Hamilton Holt called upstairs. His sisters were taking forever. When they finally came down, he saw why. "No way! High school is for learning, not flirting."

"But what if we see cute boys?" Whined Madison.

"Yeah. We won't be able to attract them without makeup." Countered Reagen.

"Fine! Just lighter tomorrow," Hamilton said, giving in.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Welcome freshman," Nellie Gomez Mourad told the newcomers. "Here at Grace High School we ask one thing. Learn about your branch, founder, and famous people from your branch. You will practice multiple things in branch studies, so pay attention. If you fail a semi-semester final, you have NO shot at Top Agent." Nellie loved being the head of the school. Her husband Sammy Mourad, was also the head of the school.

"Nellie," Dan called from the back.

"What?" Asked Nellie in a calm manner.

"What if we fail finals?" To Dans delight everyone laughed.

"You don't become Top Agent. Simple as that. You need perfect grades to pass, no tardy slips, and no detention tickets. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Mourad." Everyone chanted.

"Good, because you will only hear everything once here. If you miss something. Your outta luck. Your goal is to be one of 3 top agents in your branch every year. If you do so you are one step closer to top agent." Nellie hoped that Sammy was having better luck with the newbies that didn't start as freshman. (A/N Couldn't think of different way to get the point of that). She was feeling that she would have to tell these kids several times.

—-—-—-—-—-—–—–—-—-—-—

"Mr. Mourad, what if we're seniors? Do we still have the chance to be top agent?" Asked Jyn Erso. She had only started this year. She wanted to be top agent.

"You have a chance. It's highly unlikely, but it has happened before." Sammy answered coolly. He wasn't sure how big of hopes to give this girl. She had come with a bunch of seniors Sinead had let in.

"Okay. I guess. I figured maybe I would have a good chance." She said, obviously disappointed.

"Like I said, it's happened before." Sammy replied trying to cheer her up.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"And last years top graduating agent. Please welcome Sinead Starling," Nellie finished her speech on e top agents.

"Thanks guys. I probably wouldn't be top agent without my brothers, Ned and Ted. They motivate me. I'm proud to be top agent here and I wish the best of luck to all of you graduates. Hopefully one of you with a high hope becomes the next Top Agent." Sinead spoke quickly, worried that her friends wouldn't become top agent. With so many Cahills it was hard.

Everyone clapped. "Dismissed," Nellie called ending school for the day.

As everyone ran out a few kids tagged along with each other. Jonah Wizard tagged along with a girl named Maisley Donner. They started talking.

Then the bong sounded. Everyone with a boyfriend or girlfriend had to start kissing to celebrate school. Jonah and Maisley kissed. Galt and Madison. Ian and Cara. Amy and Hamilton. Dan and Natalie. All sorts of random people. Including the new kids. Han and Leia. Luke and Ahsoka. Cassian and Jyn. Almost everyone had someone to kiss.

It was the perfect start to a messy school year.

 **A/N Okay took me like an hour. I've rewritten the real first chapter. Again first person to review gets to choose a couple to be featured. Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **—Star**


	3. Chapter 2-Fashion Problems

"Did you see what that new girl was wearing?" Amy asked Cara.

"Totally! I mean was she in a gang once." Cara says giggling.

"I know right. Denim bike shorts are so last year. And that highly flashy tank top."

"If your going to wear something don't let it say something about you. That shirt was saying 'I'm just a geeky new girl' I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Cara remarks.

"Hey guys!" Leia Skywalker comes over to say hi.

"Hey. Leia right?" Asks Amy.

"Yeah," Leia tells them.

"Your one of the new seniors. Do you want us to walk you through some of the protocols?" Cara asks, helpfully.

"Sure. I'm so lost. I mean I'm in the Lucian branch and I barely have training." Leia states.

"Cool. My boyfriend Ian is a Lucian. I'm Cara, Ekaterina. This is Amy, Madrigal."

"Neat. My boyfriend, Han, is a Tomas. My brother, Luke is an Ekaterina." Leia tells them.

"Do you need tips to be top agent? I'm trying to be top agent this year, but it's good to have competition." Amy tells her.

"Oh yeah. My friend Jyn, wanted to be top agent, but Mr. Mourad said it was unlikely." Leia says, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, it has happened. But my Uncle Sammy can be persuasive to bring kids hopes down."

"Uncle? Your related?" Leia asks.

"Well Nellie was my Au Pair. She was also the closest thing to a mom. When they got married, she told me to call him Uncle. I still call her Nellie, but I grew up doing that." Amy explained.

"Oh that's neat. Well I better get to class. Want to eat together at lunch?" Leia asks them.

"We would need to ask our group. There are a lot of special groups. You need an invite to be in one. Well totally see about you joining." Cara tells her.

"Oh I see. Bye guys!" Leia says, joyfully.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Like I saw her wearing a push up bra," exclaimed Elle Geene.

"Totally old fashioned. I wear sports bras. Those are in." Suzie Feller was saying as Leia walked over.

"Hey Leia!" Cara shouted. "Come sit with us!"

"Is it okay with your group?" Leia asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. We discussed it." Amy told her. "Meet Elle, Suzie, Galadriel, Fesha, and Lina. Of course you already know Cara and I."

"Nice to meet you guys. What were you talking about?" Leia asked.

"Oh. There's a new girl, we don't know her name, but she doesn't get fashion. You get fashion." Fesha Ronner explained.

"Your wearing a cute tank top with nice stretchy denim shorts and adorable flip flops. Where did you get them?" Lina Deref told Leia.

"I got them at Nifty's, where I get all my clothes." Leia said.

"But I though Nifty's was a poor people's store." Galadriel Marx said shocked.

"It's cheap, but everything is really cute!" Leia told them.

"We have to go there sometime. You need to come Leia, you totally know fashion." Elle told her.

"Yeah this new girl should go there. She wears high heels with a halter top and denim bike shorts. Totally not something to wear." Fesha said.

Leia couldn't help but know who this girl is. Ahsoka was wearing that yesterday. And a push up bra today. "Should we really be criticizing what she wears. We aren't wearing it. Do we have to make a big deal about it." Leia asked.

"Do you know that girl?" Galadriel asked.

"She's one of my best friends." Leia told them.

"Don't tell her we're saying things about her." Lina said.

"She's my best friend. I have to tell her." Leia shouts as she jumps from the table.

"Well she's sensitive." Suzie said.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"They were really saying that about me?" Ahsoka asked in between sobs.

"Yes. I left once they said I can't tell you. I don't need them as my friends. Only you." Leia tells her.

"Thanks. Where's Jyn?" Ahsoka said smiling.

"I think she's with Cassian." Leia guesses.

"Of course!" Ahsoka giggles.

"Let's just hangout. I'll cancel with Han for a girl emergency." Leia tells her friends,

"You would do that for me!" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Of course. Your my best friend!" Leia shouts, starting a pillow fight.

 **A/N Okay this chapter was more dialogue, but you get the feel of what kind of school this is, right? Again first person to review gets to chose a couple to be featured.**


End file.
